


Until death do us apart

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: bipolar desease. [6]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Brother Bond, Cemetery, Emotional, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Suicide, Support, gun - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey last goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until death do us apart

**Author's Note:**

> Strong fic, don't read it if you suffer severe depression and/or have suicidal thoughts.

So, mandy had return home with mickey to get ready for ian's funeral... (who was easy to find where he was, since they shared a bond, like twins did, except they wasn't, he had told her that place, that city, that neighbor had too many bad memories for him since what happened to Ian that night and he wasn't ready to go back, but mandy had said, to move on you have to be able to say the last goodbye) once they arrived to the old and abandoned milkovich home, everything was in his place, like if they never had left, took minutes to mandy to get ready, but mickey, it was different, took him ages to get ready, and a few beers as well, finally when mandy knocked mickey's bedroom door, he came out ready, wearing the same tuxedo he wore when Ian and him went to a funeral of one of Ian's militar mates, can't believe he keept that in his memory all this time, they were leaving the house when mickey told mandy to wait a minute, he had to pee, mandy understood and replied with a simple "ok", few minutes after they got in lip car, he drove them to the cemetery, everyone were saying his memories when they arrived, just a few minutes late, not much, fiona greet them with a sad smile and touching mandy's arm as she walked next to lip, when it was time to say goodbye, mickey couldn't say a word, they all were leaving to kev bar to say goodbye in the gallaghers way, mandy grab mickey arm asking him if he was ok, he said yes, but that he needed some time alone with his husband and mandy gave him a hug, a kiss in his forehead and a palm on his back before leaving to the bar with lip...

"What I could say, you left too soon" he made a pause to grab a little bottle of liquor he was hiding inside his jacket.

"this is for us" he said in tears before drinking

"i always thought it was going to be me first, with the kind of life i always had here, but then i meet you, you changed everything, my whole world... Ian you were my world and i don't know how to continue without you" he said with his hands on his pocket, took a last sigh and said.

"Until death do us apart" as he took a gun out his pants pocket and shoot himself in the head falling dead at his husband Ian's grave.


End file.
